In its simplest form, the electronic program guide (EPG) is an application used by television viewers to browse for programs and change channels. That is, the EPG is a core application for television viewing that enables the viewer to determine what programs or services are available to them at a specific time and on a specific channel.
In many homes, viewers may be receiving multiple sources of television content simultaneously. Some of these sources include, without limitation, antenna sources, cable sources and satellite sources.
These multiple sources of content continue to present challenges in terms of incorporating these multiple different sources and presenting a viewable and conveniently navigable user interface (e.g. an EPG grid) that provides a desirable and efficient user experience.